disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer/Gallery
Images of Lucifer from Cinderella. Stock art aug1.gif ndg29.gif y1.gif clipcatg.gif aug39.gif cindy3.gif clipluc.gif Lucify.png Cinderella Redesign 8.jpg Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg Films and television ''Cinderella Cinderella-37.png|Lucifer with Tremaine in the prologue Cinderella-979.png Cinderella-992.png Cinderella-1012.png Cinderella-1108.png Cinderella-1118.png Cinderella-1198.jpg Cinderella-1236.jpg Cinderella-1257.jpg Cinderella-1260.jpg Cinderella-1270.jpg Cinderella-1275.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1856.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1933.jpg|Lucifer and Gus Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1848.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1788.jpg|Lucifer waits for Jaq to come out of the hole Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1608.jpg|Lucifer chasing after Jaq Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1274.jpg|Lucifer and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1039.jpg|Lucifer with Cinderella, after waking up Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8150.jpg|Lucifer battling the mice Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg|Lucifer got Gus and the key in the cup Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2586.jpg|Lucifer looks disgusted about taking the bath Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg|Lucifer and Lady Tremaine Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8098.jpg|Lucifer gets chased away by Bruno... Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8366.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-3916.jpg|Lucifer is sneaking up on Jaq Lucifer Kitten.jpg|Lucifer as a kitten 456356.jpg r43252345.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1219.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1293.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1286.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1291.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1272.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1257.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8127.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8134.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8136.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8144.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8148.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8152.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8174.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8176.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8178.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8189.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8376.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8351.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8355.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-8361.jpg Cinderella-1275.png 1081496 1342953047280 full.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2922.jpg|Lucifer gets annoyed by Drizella's singing and the piano and flute music cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2946.jpg|A scene in which Lucifer shows his "opposable toe" on his back paw cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3975.jpg|The first and only scene in which Lucifer shows he has five claws on his paw Bruno-and-Lucifer Claws.jpg Bruno-and-Lucifer_Cleaning.jpg Bruno-and-Lucifer_Exersice.jpg Bruno-and-Lucifer_Food.jpg Bruno-and-Lucifer_Happy.jpg Bruno-and-Lucifer_Sleeping.jpg Burno-and-Lucifer_Friends.jpg 24720050.jpg Tumblr n3u02iOv3v1rxt9glo5 1280.jpg Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0871.jpg|Lucifer falls in love with Pom-Pom Cinderella2 0922.jpg|Lucifer looking handsome Cinderella2 0996.jpg|Lucifer and Pom-Pom cinderella2_0891.jpg|Lucifer and Jaq in ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True cinderella2_0908.jpg|Lucifer and Mice in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7218.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7244.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7299.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7297.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7281.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7305.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-7366.jpg|Lucifer's 2nd defeat in Cinderella II ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6474.jpg|Lucifer is turned into an evil coachman by Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6645.jpg|Coachman Lucifer got Gus in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4401.jpg|Lucifer turned into a Jack-in-the-box by Jaq Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-4149.jpg|Lucifer's tail on fire in Cinderella III Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-557.jpg|Lucifer is turned into a goose by Anastasia still_lucifer.jpg|Lucifer's grin 674576567.jpg Anastasialucifer.JPG ''House of Mouse Villanos fiesta 1.png|Lucifer in ''Mickey's House of Villains Mortimer with Drizella, Anastasia and Lucifer.png Anastasia-Drizella Lucifer HoM.jpg ''Flubber Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o3 1280.jpg Books and comics Lucifer-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer in the ''Cinderella comic book adaptation Disney-Princess-18.jpg|Luicfer with The Tremaine famliy in Kilala Princess The Cinderella Magic Wand Book.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Video games ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep File:Lucifer.png|Lucifer in Kingdom Hearts Bbs16.jpg|Lucifer with Ven in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Image116.png|Lucifer vs. Ven in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams S26918 gba 6.jpg|Lucifer in ''Cinderella: Magical Dreams ''Cinderella Dollhouse 2 S95341tontp.jpg|Lucifer in ''Cinderella Dollhouse 2 ''Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse 51ABGBYJ4JL.jpg|Lucifer in ''Disney's Cinderella Dollhouse ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney-Princess-Enchanting-Storybooks-DS- .jpg|Lucifer in ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure photo.PNG Concept Art TremaineLuciferMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer by Mary Blair. LucifeeMB.jpg|Lucifer design by Mary Blair. cat1.jpg cat2.jpg cat4.jpg Cat6.jpg|Lucifer's model sheet Miscellaneous and Merchandise 439077975 e1082da82a.jpg|Luicfer with Lady Tremaine in Twice Charmed Lucfier and Bruno PVC.jpg $(KGrHqNHJBUE63VVILHMBO19,W7i7!~~60 35.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!l!E65EDp-U,BOy,vqrCww~~60 3.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!l4E64SFJTLuBO-g3nBTIg~~60 12.jpg !B vH3)gBmk~$(KGrHqZ,!iwEzNRpWMcpBN!nKVY,iQ~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqUOKo4E3uWJmlyzBOEUBw612w~~0 12.jpg 4653272.jpg 5697735290 84dde97d22 b.jpg $(KGrHqNHJCkE8fYbwz2cBPI,KwIVlQ~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJEQE-Q,8uln6BPt-2u0m5g~~60 12.jpg 1261039300003.jpg|Lucifer Plush Lucifer Pin.png LuciferWDCC1.jpg|Lucifer from the WDCC luciferportapotty.png luciferncindy.png 6763036280094.jpg $T2eC16RHJHEE9ny2q9ECBRR8f2S+7!~~60 12.jpg 259.JPG P8230192.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg 41055 Lucifer.png|Lucfier from Disney Princess Lego 1 d51e112292045fd9827e7ec62b4db122.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe-2.jpg luciferimage.jpg Lucifer-Looks-Evil-from-Cinderella-2.jpg|live action cat Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries